sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Paras
Paras (パラス, Parasu) is a dual Bug/Grass-type Mushroom Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Parasect starting at level 24. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Paras is an orange, insectoid creature resembling the nymph stage of a cicada. Its ovoid body is segmented, and it has six pairs of legs. The foremost pair of legs is the largest and has sharp claws at the tips. There are five specks on its forehead and three teeth on either side of its mouth. It has circular blue eyes with large black pupils. Its height is 1'00" and weight is 11.9 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities Red-and-yellow mushrooms known as tochukaso grow on this Pokémon's back. The mushrooms can be removed at any time, and grow from spores that are doused on this Pokémon's back at birth by the mushroom on its mother's back. Tochukaso are parasitic in nature, drawing their nutrients from the host Paras's body in order to grow and exerting some command over the Pokémon's actions. For example, Paras drains nutrients from tree roots due to commands from the mushrooms. The mushrooms are also popular among collectors and have medicinal uses, usually involving extended life. Behavior It is also very timid as shown in the anime when it runs away from a battle with a Charmeleon. Habitat Paras can often be found in caves, but can also thrive in damp forests with high amounts of humidity where conditions are ideal for fungi. Diet Major appearances Paras is featured in The Problem with Paras under the ownership of Cassandra. It is extremely weak, but Cassandra needed it to evolve into a Parasect so she can use the giant mushroom to aid in her medical research. It does so towards the end of the episode. Other Minor appearances Paras made its debut in Clefairy and the Moon Stone, in which a group of Paras can be briefly seen removing the mushrooms on their backs. Seymour explained that this behavior was due to someone stringing lights in the caves of Mt. Moon, and implied that this was not good for them. A Paras also appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. It was one of the Pokémon in Melanie's care. It reappeared in a flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Paras appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash, A Chansey Operation and The Breeding Center Secret. Multiple Paras were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Paras was one of the Pokémon stolen by Butch and Cassidy in The Fortune Hunters. A wild Paras appeared in The Bug Stops Here where it was chased away by Misty after it scared her. A Paras belonging to an unnamed competitor appeared in The Grass Route competing in the Grass-type tournament. A Paras was one of the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. Paras also appeared in The Power of One, Celebi: Voice of the Forest and Destiny Deoxys. A Paras appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Paras appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A group of Paras also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. Two differently patterned Paras appeared in Poké Ball Peril. A pink Paras appeared on Pinkan Island in In The Pink. Paras had a small cameo in Tracey Gets Bugged as one of the Bug Pokémon on Murcott Island. Pokédex entries Paras, Mushroom Pokémon. Rare mushrooms grow on its back. This Pokémon has qualities of both Bug and Grass Pokémon. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Orange-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Body style 14 Pokémon